


What Do You Like?

by faked_my_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: In the heat wave of the summer of 1977, two best friends suffer in the heat side by side on an old wooden dock. In the moment of truth Sirius confesses to James, but it may not be the whole truth.





	What Do You Like?

Birds lazily chirp as they jump from tree to tree in the U.K. summer heat of ‘77. The old wooden dock on the edge of the Potter’s estate is accompanied by two teenage boys draped with their feet dangling in the water. The pinkish of the two sits up as he looks to the other boy whose brown skin shines gold in the light. Sirius sights as he squints at the sunlight. He peeks at James’ curly hair tucked into his elbow. He sees the scar on his back that he received when the boys were swinging on the rope connected to the nearby oak tree. He looks away and glances up at the sky. 

“Prongs?”

“Yeah,” James says as he moves his face to the side. 

“Remember that Muggle singer I was telling you about? The really flamboyant one?” 

“What was the name? Erm,” he pauses for a moment thinking back to about two weeks before, “Queen?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. Freddie Mercury, he, uh, likes boys and girls.” 

“Really?” James says as he raises his extended arm from the dock to wipe the sweaty hair from his forehead. 

“Yeah.” 

“Muggles are wild.”

“Yeah.” He itches the back of his neck where the hair is stuck to him by sweat. He glances back at his best friend before dropping his hand back on his lap. “I’m gay.” He watches the bird swoop down by the water then back to the tree. “I like blokes.” 

James sits up beside him. “Oh.” 

When Sirius looks at him, James shifts away from him, sending his eyes back to his lap. 

“Erm… Have you always been that way?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“And all those girls…..” 

“.....Were me trying to be heterosexual.” 

“Right, right,” James looks down as he nods his head. “It’s fine… as long as you don’t fancy me.” 

“Oh, please, Prongsy. I am way too good for you.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” James says and they both smile. They look down at their feet enlarged by the water as they sway them back and forth. “Have you ever done it?” 

“With a guy? No, I haven’t.” 

“With a girl?” 

“Yeah, I have,” Sirius says as he shakes his head remembering how much he hated it and how much he hated that he hated it. 

“So, erm, is there any guy that you, erm, fancy?” 

“Uh,” he hesitates, “not at the moment.” 

“Does that mean that you’ve never had a..partner?” James turns towards him. “We should find you someone.” 

“It’s fine, really.” 

“What do you like?” James asks, but Sirius doesn’t answer. “Blonds, brunets?”

Blond hair spread out messily over his calm, resting face. Sirius notes that it is true what people say. He really does look younger when he’s asleep. 

“I like... blonds.” 

“Do you like the tone, athletic type?” 

The strong muscles on his back move smoothly as he stretches out the knots that are permanently in his back. 

“A little bit of muscle doesn’t hurt.” 

“Book worms or-”

“I’m good. I’m fine,” Sirius says. 

“Have you told the other guys?” James asks tilting his head a little. 

“Nah, you were the first to know.” 

“You’re telling me that I’m your first time?” James says as he touches his hand to his heart. “I am honored.”

“Shut up!” Sirius pushes him a little. James laughs as he tries not to fall into the water. 

“Really, thank you for telling me,” James says and Sirius nods a little. Now, we gotta get you a boyfriend.” 

“No one knows beside you. I-I’m not even sure if I’m ready for one yet.” 

“Who have you fancied before then?” 

“Well, if you want the truth, Dirk Cresswell.” 

“You fancied him?” 

“Yeah, but that was a while ago.” They sit quietly as their feat splash the water a little on each other.

“Come on. I’m tired.” James stands and Sirius follows. He pulls on his shirt as he hands James his. 

“You would tell me if you fancied someone, right?” James asks as he takes the shirt back. 

“Yeah.” 

Sirius runs his hand over up his back as he plants a kiss on the back of his neck. He looks back at him and smiles. The scar that runs across his nose moves a little as his nose scrunches. ‘I think I love you, Moony’ he whispers to him. Remus huffs a small laugh ‘I love you too.’ 

“I’d let you know.”


End file.
